Radioactive
by millicentanderson
Summary: Millicent Anderson and Barbossa are married. The captain's commanding voice sends shivers down Millicent's spine but she doesn't want him to know that. BarbossaxOC oneshot OOC Barbossa


Daylight fluttered through dusty satin curtains. A gentle breeze carried in from the salty sea swept into Captain Hector Barbossa's sleeping corters. The wind swirled around old books, ruffling pages. It caressed the various knickknacks collected from the fearsome pirate lord's many travels.  
>The wind carried with it a bird feather, no doubt from many of the sea birds that dotted the coast line.<br>The pearl wasn't far from shore, about a quarter a mile. Captain Barbossa liked it that way. Said it was harder for enemy ships to attack, and near impossible to be stolen from.  
>The feather glided about, searching for something to rest on. It found it's perch on a mound laying strewn about in Captain Barbossa's bed. There lay a woman, long curly brown hair tossed about her bare breasts and shoulders. Sheets the color of red wine tangled around her long, sultry legs, hugging the wide curve of her womanly hips.<br>Her eyes were shut, perfect kissing lips parted slightly. The feather landed softly on the jut in her side of her hip.

Millicent, who had been awake for sometime, opened her eyes and wistfully scooped up the feather that had found it's perch on her. She delicately ran her finger tips along the white cartilage, eyes now open to look at it's tattered surface.

Millicent let her mind wander a moment longer before yawning and sitting up. She gently placed the feather on the bedside stand.  
>Bringing one knee to her chest and stretching the other one out, Millicent raised her arms into the air and yawned loud. Her back arched, and sunlight shone over her toned body. Her creamy skin in contrast to the sun's light made her glow almost angelically. Millicent smiled, looking over to the right where her husband usually lay.<br>But he was not there. No, he was probably on deck, or on shore. Millicent lingered a moment longer, lulled by the aftermath of her peaceful slumber, before she slowly rose from the bed and stood. Soft curls of her long golden hair fell down her back. She swayed her head from side to side, smiling to herself. She loved the feeling of her long locks brushing against her bare skin.  
>Millicent sashayed to the burro which sat at the far side of the room. It was made of a gorgeous dark wood. Her husband had picked it up in one of his recent plunders, and brought it back as a little present for his wife. Millicent loved the images of baby angels that were carved into the dark cherry wood. After admiring it's beauty for a while longer, her blue eyes carefully scanned the row of dresses hanging inside. Lips curving into a smile, she reached out and plucked a scarlet red one to wear.<p>

Millicent dressed as quickly as possible.  
>A few minutes later she was out on deck, bright rays of sunshine greeting her as she did. The deck was alive with activity. Millicent stopped to watch, hand shielding her eyes from the harsh rays of sun attacking her iris.<br>The men of the crew scurried about hastily, each with their own task to perform. Some scrubbed the deck, others were adjusting the sails, and a few weren't doing much of anything.  
>Off in the distance, Millicent could see the shadows of a town growing ever closer. At the bow of the ship, stood its fearsome captain, Hector Barbossa. With telescope in hand, he viewed the town ahead. Millicent approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.<br>"Good morning, Hector." She said brightly. Barbossa collapsed the telescope and turned, capturing his wife with his arms. With a chuckle, he said,  
>"Aye, good mornin' to yerself as well, lass." Millicent nuzzled closer to him as he gazed lovingly down at her. His blue eyes narrowed, taking in the sight of his beautiful wife. The two stood and watched the town growing ever closer. A few minutes later, Hector shouted to his crew,<br>"This be close enough, men! Drop anchor and ready the boats!" Millicent smiled at his absolute command, for crewmen had followed his orders as soon as they were given. The harsh way in which he commanded his crew sent shivers up Millicent's spine, and she fought to suppress a yelp.  
>"What is it?" Asked Barbossa, looking down at his wife as he heard her squeal. His senses picked up nearly everything around him, but most importantly, his wife's small utter. Millicent bit on her bottom lip and shook her head.<br>"Nothing." She said, attempting a smile to cover up the lie. It was early still, and Millicent was tired. She didn't want her husband to know the sound of his voice and the way he moved sent her core into a frenzy.  
>But he of course, already knew that. He just loved to play cat and mouse.<br>The captain looked at her with a wide grin. He knew his wife well enough to see through her fibs. Barbossa put a finger under her chin to lift her head,  
>"Ye sure that it be nothin'? 'Cause I have a hard time of believin' that it be just that." Millicent blushed, but didn't dare move away from is touch. She scoffed.<br>"Oh Hector, fine! I assure you it's nothing to fuss about!" She said, her cheeks heating further. Barbossa drew his hand back, a grin still on his face.  
>"Then what would the harm be in tellin' me?" He asked huskily.<br>Dawn swooned, that was it! She felt herself growing weak at the knees. The sweet sultry way in which his voice caressed her senses drove her wild!  
>"It's just. The way you talk, is all." Dawn said, not looking Hector in the eyes as she straightened his coat up some. Her voice rang like she was trying to play it off as nothing. But Barbossa knew different.<br>The captain laughed loudly.  
>"Have I told ye that yer a bad liar when you're...shall we say, 'troubled below deck'?" Dawn attempted to hide the heat building between her legs as she huffed. Hector's teeth showed slightly through his grin.<br>"Ye can't hide it anymore, lass. I know exactly what ye be thinkin' and I be more than happy to help ye with that." He said, advancing on her. Dawn's facade was broken by a swoon. Barbossa's grin widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a large muscular man. The Bo-Sun spoke.  
>"Cap'n! We be ready to go a-shore." Barbossa turned to looked at his follower,<br>"Very well then. The first order of business is to restock the supplies." Dawn watched the crewman as he walked away, but Barbossa's attention returned to Dawn as he said,  
>"Now, ye ready to come out and say it? Or am I just gonna have to go ahead and do what ye know we both want to do?"<br>Dawn answered her husband by lunging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Dawn searched Barbossa's eyes. She wasn't so good at the explaining part of telling how she felt, but she was excellent at the showing.  
>Barbossa was satisfied with the answer Dawn gave him. As gazed at her, an idea came to mind. He slowly walked forward and embraced his wife.<br>"Tell me somethin', do ye trust me fully and completely?" Dawn was speechless for a moment. The question threw her off. Of course she trusted him, why did he need to ask?  
>She nodded slowly, and Barbossa grinned, satisfied with her answer.<br>"Then follow me." Holding Dawn's hand in his, he began pulling her toward the rope ladder leading to the crows nest.  
>Dawn followed him blindly. Her mind whirled with what he was going to do, but she trusted her husband.<br>The captain gestured for Dawn to begin climbing. Dawn's gaze lingered a moment, trapped in his charming smile. She nodded and started on her way up, as Barbossa followed closely behind. The climb was shorter than it seemed and the two were soon high above the ship. A confused look out began to ask.  
>"Cap'n?". Hector cut him off.<br>"Yer relived of duty, now go find somethin' else to do!" He barked. The thin crew man scurried down the rope ladder. Barbossa turned to his wife and began undoing his belt and pants.  
>Dawn watched him, a little disappointed there would be no foreplay. But her attention was quickly diverted when her husbands hardness sprang forward.<br>Barbossa allowed both garments to fall.  
>Barbossa smirked, and Dawn's eyes went wide. She seriously contemplated taking a step back. Barbossa advanced on her like a cat spotting it's pray, and in a flash he had on hand wrapped around her to rest on her belly, while the other one pushed on her back, forcing his wife to be bent over the side of the crows nest.<br>The sudden movement startled Dawn, but she complied under his rough hands. The wind was colder than it was when they were on deck. Dawn felt herself shiver in not only that, but anticipation.  
>Hector's erection throbbed as he lifted Dawn's scarlet dress. The sight of her exposed flesh aroused his lust even further. The sunlight danced across her alabaster skin. It sent the pirate into a frenzy. The captain used a finger to open the lips of her warmth and worked it inside.<br>As he did so, Dawn thrust her ass towards him, desperate for the warmth of his front against her back.  
>"Hector..." She half whined half moaned. The Pirate Lord hummed to himself. He could smell her real desire. It stroked his senses like the sea did to the pearl.<br>Barbossa removed his finger and move it to his mouth to tasted the juices it had collected. Dawn was eager for all the pleasure her husband could give her.  
>"Hector... please don't make me wait any longer!" Dawn begged. Her brow knitted together, and her lips parted in desperation. She was thrusting up against him. The heels of her hands dug into the wooded siding of the crows nest.<br>Barbossa chuckled as he rubbed the head of his cock against the lips of her warmth. Dawn moaned with pleasure as he slowly pushed his manhood deep into the delicate fold of her pussy.  
>The pirate lord groaned. He thoroughly enjoyed the tightness of his wife's walls as they clenched around his member. Dawn moaned louder, thrusting back against him. Barbossa gripped at her hips, pushing her harder against him.<br>Barbossa began to notice some of the crew looking about for the source of the moans of pleasure. As Dawn arched her back and started to cry out, Hector roughly placed a hand over her mouth. He slowed his thrusts as he spoke.  
>"No screamin', now. Don't want to draw unwanted attention, do we?" Dawn could only whimper in response as her husband pulled his hand from her mouth. Trusting that she would stay quiet, Barbossa was now pumping in and out his wife much harder than before.<br>"Hector...Hector!" Dawn cried in as quiet as a voice as she could. His touch was electrifying, awakening parts of her that only he had the key to.  
>"Hector, oh God, please!" Dawn moaned. She found it hard to breath, and utter anything over two syllables.<br>"Please let me scream!" His wife pleaded. His cock pounded hard into the walls of the woman. With each stroke she felt her orgasm building. Faster and faster. It was growing harder and harder to breath.  
>Barbossa watched her, delighting in the noises she made.<br>"Alright, lass." He said, bending down to whisper hotly into her ear.  
>"Scream. Let every soul hear ye scream the name of he who fucks ye so well." Barbossa whispered huskily.<br>That was it. Dawn suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore. Her orgasm had reached the boiling point, and with the arching of her back, Dawn closed her eyes, every muscle clenching as she released a loud passionate scream.  
>"Hector! Oh God! Hector Barbossa! Hector!" She cried, sheering hot burning strokes of pleasure coursing through her.<br>All the crew on looked up to the crow's nest to see their captain making love to his wife. Without slowing his thrusts, Barbossa drew his pistol and fired a shot into the air.  
>The crew gasped at the thought be his target and returned to their duties. He leaned forward and put his mouth close to Dawn's ear and whispered in a low, deep voice.<br>"Now I want to hear how it feels."  
>Dawn's eyes went wide, and all at once she felt an orgasm rip through her.<br>The blonde woman screamed to all. Her mind was in a daze. She wasn't even aware of the people below them. All she knew was Hector, her master, her savior, gripping at her tightly, his deep sultry voice caressing her senses just as he caressed her body.  
>"Oh dear God! Hector, it feels so good!" Barbossa gripped tightly at her breasts, squeezing and massaging her creamy flesh as she shouted with pleasure. He himself felt his climax drawing closer and closer with each stroke of his cock in and out of his wife's deep core.<br>Hector growled with pleasure, straightening up slightly as he ran his hands along his wife's bare arms. He reached up under her dress and stroked at her thighs, soothing the heart felt cries of pleasure that rose from deep within her being.  
>Dawn's heart beat pounded in her head, and as her husband leaned farther into her, she felt a million shivers run through her body. She submitted, whimpering under him. Hector grinned as he whispered, so no one but Dawn could hear.<br>"Now, lass, there be somethin' I want ye to do fer me. I want ye to come for me." He uttered huskily. Hector was no fool, he knew that his wife loved to be talked to as she was fucked. And his deep voice coupled with the sheer blunt force of arrogance he held in himself, she was mere putty in his hands. Dawn was only glad she could not see his expression, for she feared she wouldn't be able to handle it.  
>She imagined his brows lifted, and lips parted slightly to reveal his teeth. That grin only meant one thing. He was winning at something. He felt power, and was secure.<br>Dawn could only moan in response. Barbossa's firm, but gentle commands rang in her head and furthered her pleasure. The pirate captain continued,  
>"Do ye think ye could manage that, lass? Or might ye a little more...persuasion?" Hector abruptly stopped his powerful thrusts with the full length of his cock deep inside his wife. Dawn moan with pleasure as she felt her husband pull slowly out of her and thrust back in. But on the last one he left it in her, without moving. Hector was teasing her and she hated it,<br>"No, Hector, Ple-" Dawn paused, swallowing as she tried to regain enough composure to speak. With all the pleasure running through her, she found it hard to utter so much as two syllables.  
>"Don't stop!" She finally uttered, turning her head to try and look at her husband. Strands of her long golden hair fell down her shoulders and exposed breasts. Her back was beginning to ache, and her warmth screamed for more pleasure.<br>She was just so close!  
>Hector seemed to be in thought as he gazed down at his curvy wife. She was so vulnerable under him. Her, the headstrong wife who struck fear into the hearts of her husbands crew almost as much as he did! She was so stubborn, and so strong, but so weak and submissive under his hand.<br>And it wasn't even that. She trusted him. She let down her defenses and surrendered herself, mind, soul, and body to him.  
>Barbossa snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Dawn grind against him. He smirked slowly, his eyes zeroing in on Dawn. And in one quick move, he pulled out of her, and had his wife pushed up against the mast.<br>Dawn gasped at the sudden force, her blue eyes widening. Barbossa grinned wickedly and drilled himself back into her. Dawn threw her head back and all but screamed, her eyes shutting and her chest rising.  
>Neither of them no longer cared if anyone heard them or saw them, all they needed was to feel that rush of release as both of them climaxed.<br>Dawn pressed both the palms of her hands hard against the solid wood of the mast as she felt her orgasm approach once more. Barbossa grunted with pleasure, for he was closer to reaching his climax as well. Knowing that he could not resist release for too much longer, Hector embraced the idea.  
>He grabbed a handful of Dawn's long, golden hair and pulled her head gently back. Something about the feel of a woman's hair had aroused Barbossa. Dawn began to shake uncontrollably as she started to orgasm.<br>"Hector! I'm cumming, Hector!" shouted Dawn, before involuntarily arching her back. She thrashed wildly as her juiced began to freely flow out on to her husband's manhood. Barbossa watched as his wife's legs rose, revealing the supple creamy flesh of her thighs. Her arms clung to him, wrapping around his back and digging into his coat. His hat was long gone, somewhere at his feet.  
>Barbossa watched with delight as his wife thrashed against him, throwing her head back exposing the full of her beautiful slender neck. Her long golden hair fell about her in waves of gold. The sun shone on her, and for a moment, she glinted brighter than any piece of treasure the Pirate Lord had ever seen.<br>Barbossa released his hold on Dawn's hair and embraced his wife, pulling her against him as he thrust three more good hard times. The golden haired one yipped with each thrust, gripping tighter onto her husband's over coat.  
>Dawn clung helplessly to her husband, clawing at his back and coat. Barbossa had lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. This gave his cock much better leverage as he pounded inside her. He grunted with effort, sweat gracing his sun bronzed brow.<br>Dawn lifted her head as he continued to thrust into her. She could feel her husband's release was coming near. She whipped the sweat from his brow and captured his lips with her own. Barbossa groaned, his tongue dominating his wife's tongue as well as the rest of her body.  
>Suddenly Dawn convulsed again, throwing her head back as her whole body arched. Barbossa held her tighter, closing his eyes as he continued to hammer into her. He didn't miss a beat as he felt his wife's walls clench around him, milking his cock.<br>Dawn calmed down slightly, moving to burry her head once more into the shoulder of the Pirate Lord. He stopped her, eyes slightly drooping.  
>"Dawn, lass, look at me as I come." He whispered, thrusting forward so that Dawn's back was once again against the mast. Dawn lifted her head shakily, her bottom lip quivering. Barbossa gazed down at her lovingly, whipping her bangs from her sweaty forehead.<br>"Ah God!" Dawn cried, leaning her head back. Barbossa gripped at the back of her head, bringing her once more into the position to where she had to look at him.  
>"Scream me name." He whispered huskily. Dawn's eyes went wide, and with one final cry of his wife, The Pirate lord arched slightly, throwing his head back as he emptied his seeds into Dawn's more than eager warmth.<br>Barbossa felt a shiver of pleasure shoot through his entire body. The intense orgasm, coupled with the shouting of his name, had left the pirate lord exhausted, but satisfied. Dawn still shook slightly from the intense pleasure she felt only moments ago.  
>Barbossa pulled out of her, gently setting his wife down on the floor of the crow's nest and began to dress himself. While helping Dawn do the same, he said<br>"Take a moment to rest, lass. I'll help ye down as much as possible, but ye'll still have to at least hang on." Dawn felt drained of all energy, and only nodded in response. A few minutes later, the golden haired girl stood and rested on her husband. Using what little strength she had, Dawn held tightly onto the middle of her husband, her legs like water.  
>Hector coiled a protective arm around his wife and kissed her deeply before taking hold of a long piece of rope and swung down onto deck.<br>Upon setting foot on sturdy wood, Barbossa scooped up the limp form of his wife and started toward the his quarters. The pirate lord shouted an order to a nearby crew member to open the door to his room. A few of the crew stared at the Captain, baring wife in arms. But no one said a word.  
>As Hector and Dawn entered, the crew member closed the door behind them. Barbossa slowly approached his wine colored bed spread and lay his wife down upon it. She looked beautiful, half asleep and completely trusting in her husband.<br>Barbossa smiled down at his wife, taking a moment to soak the moment in. He then removed only his pistol and cutlass before laying down fully clothed beside her. Dawn looked to her husband and softly whispered,  
>"I love you, Hector Barbossa." Gazing lovingly at her, Hector replied,<br>"I love ye too, lass." The Pirate Lord whispered back.  
>A smile crept across Dawn's lips as she drifted off to sleep. Barbossa embraced his wife, holding her as close as possible. She coiled up into him, burying her face into his coat.<br>Dawn lightly whimpered, nuzzling closer to her husband.  
>"Shhh." Barbossa soothed, stroking his wife's hair until her cries quelled and she lulled into a deep sleep. Barbossa smiled, satisfied his wife was warm and safe, and then he too fell asleep.<em><br>_


End file.
